Peacock
"Peacock" is a song by American singer Katy Perry, taken from her third studio album, Teenage Dream (2010). Because the song was filled with suggestive lyrics pertaining to male genitalia, Capitol Records initially opposed the idea of including it on her record. Similar to what happened with another song of hers – "I Kissed a Girl" (2008) – she refused to withdraw it from the record. "Peacock" was panned by music critics and, musically, was compared to the 1980s hit "Mickey" by Toni Basil, and Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl". On March 26, 2012, a remix version was released as promotional single on iTunes. Lyrics I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath Words are mislead Such a tease Wanna see the show-ow In 3-D, a movie Heard it's beautiful Be the judge And my girls gonna take a vote Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath I want the jaw droppin', eye popin', head turnin', body shockin' (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin, show stoppi'n, amazin' (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see it Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk Break me off, if your bad, show me who's the boss Need some goose, to get lose, come on take a shot Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin' (Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh) I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppi'n, amazin' (Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh) Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock Oh my God no exaggeration Now all this time was worth the waiting I just shed a tear I'm so unprepared You've got the finest architecture End of the rainbow looking treasure Such a sight to see And it's all for me Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful Come on baby let me see I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Your peacock, cock I wanna see your Come on baby let me see What you're hiding underneath Why it Sucks # Terrible lyrics. Katy isn't comparing her boyfriend to a peacock, she is talking about his genitals which she describes as "colorful". # The opening of the song was repetitive. She keeps repeating the words "Peacock, cock, cock". # This song was so bad that even Capitol Records opposed it before its release. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Men